


【盾冬】海妖抢食，究竟是人性的泯灭还是……

by hiscaramelapplepie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 童话au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiscaramelapplepie/pseuds/hiscaramelapplepie
Summary: 很乡土 很乡土 疯狂预警
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 12





	【盾冬】海妖抢食，究竟是人性的泯灭还是……

乡土爱情故事/童话au系列

海妖Bucky ooc都是俺的

甜饼一发完

一个粗糙的跨年贺文 新的一年也hail stucky！

————————————————————————————

Stucky村是临海的一个小岛，岛上的人们大多以捕鱼为生。但是最近渐渐流传起一个恐怖的传说，传说遥远的海洋深处有位海妖，用摄人心魂的歌喉引人入海，最后船毁人亡，葬身海底。

不巧的是，出海的渔民回岛后纷纷惊慌的表示传说居然是真的，不过与传说有所出入的是残暴的海妖没有要他们的性命，只是卷了船上的物资就把他们放了回来。虽然没有人因为海妖丢掉性命，但村民还是人心惶惶，毕竟谁也无法揣测海妖多变的心意，搞不好下次出海就会有去无回。

村里最强壮英俊的勇士罗大盾挺身而出，他收拾好行囊，开上了村里装备最齐全的小船，只身踏上消灭海妖的征程。

话说这罗大盾的确与常人有异，他是村里水性最好的汉子，曾有说闲话的婆娘暗自讨论过罗大盾怕不是鱼精转世，一天一夜在水中都无大碍。不仅如此，他还能听懂动物的叫声，甚至能听到成精的草木交谈。此番他暗下决心，一定要探探究竟，看看到底是何方妖物扰乱他的村庄安宁。

行船大概过了一时辰，罗大盾直直的往着村民告诉他海妖出没的地方驶去。天色有些昏暗了，太阳的余晖散在泛着蓝黑的海面上，渐渐能听到远处传来的异样声响。

罗大盾打起精神，看来他快找到海妖了！

海妖空灵的歌声渐渐传入罗大盾的耳朵，他紧紧握住手里的鱼叉。

但。

“好饿啊……呜呜……我只拿你的食物，我不伤害人的！你不要怕！”

海妖的声音居然是还泛着奶乎乎感觉的幼童声线。

罗大盾满脸黑线。

说好的残虐无常的可怕海妖呢？！

但还没等他反应过来，小船突然囫囵着倾了个个儿，水下视力极好的罗大盾隐约看到有只小肉手在扒拉着他装食物的包裹。罗大盾一个猛子扎了过去，拽住了包裹被海妖一起拉走了。

——————————————————

今天抢到的食物好重好重，小海妖有点拖不动，他吭哧吭哧的拉着包裹往洞里搬。“呼……好累，”小海妖装模作样的擦擦额头上并不存在的汗水，然后开心的开始准备享用今天的战果，“好饿好饿好饿！”

“你是何方妖物，报上名来！”罗大盾蹭的一下从躲着的隐蔽处站了出来，站起来的太急自己鼓鼓的两块胸大肌还撞到了海妖的鼻子上。

但罗大盾却也看清了传说中海妖真面目。

说好的深海生物好丑陋好丑陋呢？

罗大盾眼睛都要看直了。传说中丑陋可怕的海妖其实长了一张短短圆圆还有点婴儿肥的脸，一双绿色的大眼睛被吓的眶着满满的泪珠惊恐的等着罗大盾。

“别打我！别打我！对不起我……我太饿了！”小海妖两只肉乎乎的小手抱着头躲着眼前好可怕好可怕的壮汉。

“你，你这是做什么！我不是坏蛋！”罗大盾怎么觉得自己才是恶名远扬的大怪物，跟到人家家里来欺男霸女无恶不作。

“咳咳，”罗大盾清清嗓子，他把海妖抱着头的两只小胖手扒拉开，“我叫罗大盾，是Stucky村的村民，我这次来是要问问你为什么总是抢劫渔船。还有我不是坏蛋！”

“我……我叫吧唧……对不起，我我没有害人，我只是太饿了……”小海妖委屈的快眶不住满兜兜的泪珠了，他好委屈好委屈，作为海妖可他却对鱼过敏，只能趁着有人来打渔的时候悄悄把渔船上的其它食物偷走。

“呜啊——我太饿了呜——”悲伤突然涌上心头，小海妖一下扑倒眼前人的怀里，眼泪鼻涕囫囵着全都抹到那人的外套上，还尴尬的混着肚子咕噜咕噜的响声。

“你，你别别哭，我没有凶你！我……”罗大盾心中升起一丝莫名其妙的愧疚，话都说的不利索了。

人家只是饿了，自己这么凶干什么！好讨厌的！

“那……那你的东西我能吃吗？”怀里的小海妖终于停了抽抽搭搭，偷偷摸摸从罗大盾胸前抬起了眼，满怀期待的盯着他。

“……能。”

—————————————————————————

“吧……吧唧？这名字好奇怪……算了，你为什么一个人在这里，你的家人呢？”罗大盾看着狼吞虎咽啃着一根鸡腿的小海妖心里有些酸酸涩涩的，环顾四周光秃秃的洞穴里只有一窝小小的海草——应该就是吧唧的小床了。他听闻海妖虽然不是群居但至少会两只一起居住，像吧唧这种孤零零的情况他倒是第一次见。

“上次……唔……上次搬迁的时候，我贪睡躲在了山洞里，等再醒来……等再醒来洛洛他们就都不见了……”吧唧嘴边的鸡腿也不啃了，拿着鸡腿的小手垂了下去，油乎乎的小脸上一副落寞的神情看着洞穴外飘荡的海草。

“那你……你愿意和我一起回去吗？”罗大盾没忍住又打开了一罐软糖取了几颗塞进小海妖委屈巴巴瘪着的嘴里，“我是说，和我回到我的村庄？我可以每天给你做好吃的，你再也不会挨饿了。”

“那你会……你会嫌弃我吃的多吗。”

————————————————————————————

“从此，罗大盾和海妖吧唧过上了幸福的生活。”Steve合上书，他吻吻身侧已经有些困倦的小孩额头，“好了，Jack，你得睡觉了。”

Steve给小孩盖上被子后轻手轻脚的关上门退了出来，却被一直守在门口的Bucky拦住。

“哈，今天是海妖的爱情故事，”Bucky坏笑着低声调侃他的爱人，“我希望你明天可以给儿子换个类型的故事，爱情故事已经讲了一个月了，你说呢？”

“不，我拒绝，”Steve笑着一把打横抱起了他，“接下来要给我的另外一个宝贝讲睡前故事了。”

“报告，Steve长官，我认为成年人应该做睡前运动而不是讲什么狗屁睡前故事。”

——————————————————————————

END


End file.
